WiFi has been used to describe the embedded technology for wireless local area networks based on IEEE 802.11. Recently, the term WiFi has been broadened to include and describe the generic wireless interface of mobile computing devices, such a laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and mobile terminals including cell phones, within the context of wireless local area network connectivity and usage. Common uses for WiFi include Internet access, voice-over-IP (Internet protocol) (VOIP) phone access, gaming and network connectivity for consumer electronics including televisions, multimedia access players and recorders and digital cameras (still and motion).
Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H) is the technical specification for the provision of broadcasting services to handheld receivers including handheld consumer electronics such as televisions and multimedia access players and recorders.